Detained (episode)
Archer and Mayweather accidentally enter a militarized zone and are detained by an alien race called Tandarans, who are at war with the Suliban. Both men find themselves sharing cells with some Suliban detainees who they believe are wrongly imprisoned. Summary Travis Mayweather and Jonathan Archer wake up in a prison cell, knowing little how they ended there. Trying to learn more about the place, they soon realize all the other prisoners are Suliban. They are then taken to Colonel Grat, the man in charge of the detention complex. He tells them that the Tandarans are at war with the Suliban Cabal. The shuttlepod Archer and Travis were on had been at the wrong place at the wrong time (near Tandaran military installations) and the Tandarans mistook them for disguised Sulibans. But since their DNA identified them as Human, Grat tells them they should be released shortly. He also suggests they don't become too close to the Sulibans detained with them. , who is in charge of Detention Complex 26.]] Archer, being a "very curious man" as he later says, makes contact with a Suliban named Danik. From him, he learns that not all Suliban are in the cabal and they are only normal civilians. He also learns that the Suliban homeworld had become uninhabitable long ago and they are mostly a nomadic people. The Suliban who have settled in the Tandar sector have been confined to detention camps since the early times of the war between Tandarans and the Cabal. Meanwhile, Enterprise is trying to find what happened to Captain Archer, but Grat won't tell them. He only tells them that the captain is fine and should be released shortly. A little while later, he learns from the Tandaran intelligence that the captain has considerable knowledge about the Cabal and asks Archer to tell him what he knows. Since Archer is unwilling to take sides in their conflict, he is not cooperative. Grat then decides (maybe not on his own initiative) to keep him a little longer to be sure to get the information he wants. He contacts Enterprise to inform them that their crewmates probably won't be freed soon. At that point Enterprise is able to trace the signal back to the prison camp and T'Pol decides to take the matter into her own hands. When they arrive at the complex, Archer decides to stay a little longer to help the other prisoners. His lack of cooperation, along with his friendly attitude towards the Suliban, make Grat a little less friendly. When he discovers a communicator Travis had on him, he openly threatens Enterprise and sends Archer into an isolation cell. Enterprise is however able to transport Malcolm (disguised as a Suliban) into the prison and the three are finally able to return safely to the Enterprise. The Suliban escape, too, and go their own way on ships that were in a nearby hangar. Archer is satisfied to have helped these people, but following his last encounter with Grat, he wonders if these homeless Suliban will stick to their conviction or fall to the attracting cabal as Grat predicted. Memorable Quotes "If you want to explore alien cultures you'll need to learn to respect their laws. If Captain Archer were here, I'm sure he'd agree. If you'd like, I'll contact the Vulcan High Command. They might be willing to send an arbitrator." "A Vulcan lawyer? They'd be better off getting the electric chair." : - T'Pol and Trip "I'm willing to compromise, Captain. Just tell me what you know about Silik." "Well, he's about this tall, a little on the scrawny side, bad teeth." : - Grat and Archer "Still think we're working with the Tandarans? You know, we could have left this place a long time ago if we hadn't decided to help you." "I never asked for your help." "Why? Because we're not Suliban? Because we look a little too much like Tandarans? I'll admit, when I first came here it wasn't easy to see past my preconceptions about the Suliban, but I did. Why can't you?" : - Travis and Sajen "Major, do you have a second? I don't mean to cause any trouble, but I was wondering if it might be possible to get some better food. No offence, but the meals here are pretty awful." "Eat what you're given." "I'll try, but I'm not sure I can hold down another bowl of that what do you call it? It tastes like sawdust. Is that what they make you eat? Because if it is, I'd think about going on a hunger strike. I don't know how you –" "Enough!" : - Travis and Klev Background Information * Both Dennis Christopher and Christopher Shea played Vorta in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Christopher appeared as Borath in and Shea appeared as Keevan in and . * Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell worked together for five seasons on the sci-fi series . They played Dr. Samuel "Sam" Beckett, the Leaper who traveled through time, and Rear Admiral Albert "Al" Calavicci, his holographic Observer, respectively. * While interrogating Archer, Grat repeatedly consults a handheld portable computer, reminiscent of Al Calavicci's use of the handlink in Quantum Leap with which he would access the QL computer 'Ziggy'. * Grat refers to the events of , and states that the incident occurred "approximately three months ago". Although no exact date is given in the episode, this would seem to indicate an approximate date for "Detained" of December 2151. * Several costumes, props, and items from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a Tandaran security patch and a script from this episode. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.11, . * As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars * Dennis Christopher as Danik * Christopher Shea as Sajen * David Kagen as Klev * Jessica D. Stone as Narra * Dean Stockwell as Grat Co-Star *Wilda Taylor as Suliban Woman Uncredited Co-Stars *Vince Deadrick, Jr. as a Tandaran guard *Shawna Engert as a Suliban child *Evan English as Ensign Tanner *Hilde Garcia as Crewman Rossi (deleted scene) *Billy Hamilton as a Suliban prisoner *Trey King as a Suliban prisoner *Dan McCann as a Tandaran guard *Laura Renault as a Suliban woman *Cynthia Uhrich as an operations division crewman *Mark Watson as an operations division crewman Stunt double *Dan Barringer as stunt double for David Kagen References American; arbitrator; Borothan; Broken Bow; Cabal; Central Magistrate's Office; Chef; Colonel; communicator; cosmetic surgery; Detention Complex 26; DNA; electric chair; genetic enhancement; internment camp; Japanese; Klaang; Klingon; magistrate; Major; Manzanar; Niburon Colonies; Oklahoma; particle weapon; phase cannon; phase pistol; Qo'noS; Querella Province; Rigel X; Sarin; sawdust; Second World War; Shuttlepod 1; Shuttlepod 2; Silik; spatial torpedo; Starfleet Charter; Suliban; Suliban government; Suliban helix; Suliban homeworld; Suliban shuttle; Tandar Prime; Tandarans; Tandaran food; Tandaran nursery rhyme; Tandaran patrol ship; Tandaran transport; Tandar sector; Temporal Cold War; transporter; vegetarian; Vulcans; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan database. |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:In sicherem Gewahrsam es:Detained nl:Detained sv:Detained